Loud House-Honest Trailers
by kirbykid13
Summary: I find the Honest Trailers hilarious, so I decided to make one of my own for The Loud House. I'll play it safe and rate it M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

I decided to take an aim at doing my own Loud House honest trailers.

The following fanfiction is rated H for honest

 _From the network that brought you some of the greatest cartoons of all time, and then proceeded to make a whole bunch of crap, comes a cartoon that turned out to not be crap._

 _ **The Loud House**_

 _Enjoy the first good TV Series involving a family to take place in Michigan since Home Improvement, and visit the small town of Royal Woods in 2016 which feels like the 1990s._

 _I mean they have smartphones, Wi-Fi, digital cloud, selfies, the stuff we have today, but they also have arcades, old time 90s vehicles, old time gaming systems, Blarney which is supposed to be a parody of Barney._

 _So I'm guessing in this world the president is Billald Clintrump, the best player in the NBA is Michelbron Jamedon who plays for the Chicagland Bullaviers, the number primetime sitcom is The Big Rosanne Theory, and I wonder, is that stepdad with the Kardashians named Brucelin Jenner who happens to be a wo-man (_ woman and man combined _)_

 _Meet Lincoln Loud, an eleven-year-old who has 10 sisters each with different personalities. An obsessed phone junkie, a dumb blonde, a rock star, a horrible comedian, a jock, a goth, one sister part human and part animal, a six-year-old plastic, a certified genius who already has a PhD, and... the baby._

 _Holy crap 10 sisters, I don't even want to know what happens if they all get their time of the month._

 _Witness the adventures of Lincoln and his sisters in a show that was supposed to be starring rabbit people, but instead changed their minds and decided to use humans, and the cut the siblings from 25 to 11. No serious, that was going to be the original idea for this show._

 _And while he survives his sisters, he must also survive his clueless parents who don't show their faces, but keep show figures of what they look like with the whole body that just keeps giving clues out on what they look like, and then in the Christmas episode, the writers say f**k t let's just show their faces._

 _Oh, and they have no idea what condoms or birth control is. What are they trying to do, beat the Duggars in the who can produce more kids? Well one thing I do know, they sure love having fun in the bed._

 _Join the Loud kids in many of their crazy antics such as, fight over money because their parents reproduce so much that they become poor, fighting over the only good car seat because their parents reproduce so much they can't buy another car, fight over who gets to watch TV on the only television set because once again their parents reproduce so much that they can't afford another TV. When do we get to see an episode where the parents get a vasectomy?_

 _When Lincoln is in a bit of a pickle, he turns to Clyde, a cool looking weird kid who has the first ever set of gay parents on Nickelodeon, and will also get his oldest sister labeled as a pedophile because he is creepily in love with her, and knows she has a boyfriend named Bobby who has over hundred million jobs, but we only know of four._

 _And one of those jobs is helping me with this honest trailer._ (Not really)

 _Also meet Bobby's sister Ronnie Anne who Lincoln keeps seeing as a monster even though she is his secret girlfriend, and we also don't know she is Bobby's sister until a little later in the series. Wow, talk about a surprise._

 _As we venture deeper into this comic themed cartoon where Lincoln appears in the title card of every episode, we ask many questions that go through our heads such as…_

 _Why didn't Lori tell Lincoln Ronnie Anne was Bobby's sister when she saw her punch Lincoln in the eye? Is Lucy actually an undead girl married to a vampire, or just someone obsessed over Twilight? Will Lisa by puberty be able to become so smart that she can actually make peoples head explode like in the movie Scanners? And the most important question of the entire series…WHAT ARE THOSE!_ (Lori's feet and shoes)

 _So experience the many adventures of Lincoln Loud in the house that only has one toilet but a whole bunch of building violations that clearly make the house unsafe to live in, but they still let the family live in there anyway._

 _And then you can stop watching this cartoon and hate his family after the episode No Such Luck where his parents perform acts of child abuse that should be viewed by no one._

 _Oh my god, letting a family live in a house that should be considered a death-trap, leaving your child out in the backyard to possibly die because they're bad luck, this is what happens when you elect Billald Clintrump as your president. You know what, I'm through with this, I'm going to The Big Rosanne Theory._

 _ **Starring**_

 _ **Charlie Loud:**_ Lincoln Loud

 _ **T-Mo-girl**_ **(T-Mobile)** _ **:**_ Lori Loud

 _ **Lindsay, you know from Total Drama:**_ Leni Loud

 _ **Guitar Heroine:**_ Luna Loud

 _ **Harley Quinn:**_ Luan Loud

 _ **The Next Quarterback for the Detroit Lions:**_ Lynn Loud

 _ **Lydia Deetz:**_ Lucy Loud

 _ **Super Maria:**_ Lana Loud

 _ **Skinny Honey Boo:**_ Lola Loud

 _ **Gender swap Dexter:**_ Lisa Loud

 _ **Rugrats 2.0:**_ Lily Loud

 _ **Black Milhouse:**_ Clyde McBride

 _ **Human Donald Duck:**_ Bobby Santiago

 _ **Ronda Rousey:**_ Ronnie Anne Santiago

 _ **Gays:**_ Harold & Howard McBride

 _ **Whores:**_ Lynn Sr. & Rita Loud

 _ **An Old Guy:**_ Mr. Grouse

 _ **And The Furrtastic Four:**_ Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt

 _ **Big Brother-The Animated Series:**_ The Loud House

 _Did anybody notice in the episode Linc or Swim, the old people at the community pool looked familiar. I mean I thought I saw Lou Pickles (_ Rugrats _), Iroh (_ Avatar The Last Air bender _), Winnifred Fowl (_ Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius _), Grandpa Phil (_ Hey Arnold _), and Miss Bitters (_ Invader Zim _). If it's them, what are they doing here in Royal Woods?_


End file.
